Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch device, and in particular it relates to the design of the conducting lines of the touch device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch devices usually include a touch-sensing region, a bonding pad set, and a plurality of conducting lines on a substrate. The conducting lines may electrically connect the bonding pad set with a plurality of sensing electrodes in the touch-sensing region, and a plurality of bonding pads of the bonding pad set are usually electrically connected to an external circuit (e.g. a flexible circuit board), such that current or signals can be transferred from the external circuit to the touch-sensing region through the bonding pads and the conducting lines. As such, the touch device can be driven by the current or the signals.
In a conventional design, the conducting lines surrounding the touch-sensing region have a same width in all regions, and the adjacent conducting lines have a fixed space. On the other hand, general terminals of the conducting lines electrically connected to the sensing electrodes are rectangular-shaped. The above design easily accumulates a large amount of static charges, thereby negatively influencing the performance of the touch device by electrostatic discharge (ESD), and even damaging the touch device.
Accordingly, a novel design for conducting lines to prevent the conventional ESD problem is called-for.